Magical Witches
by flaming-archer
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Naoko and Chiharu are the average teenage girls who handle the everyday life of boys, school and parents. What will happen when they found out they have powers and are destined to protect the world? RR! SS, ET, CT etc..
1. The Typical Life

**Magical Witches****  
Chapter 1: The Typical Life**_**  
By: KawaiLeena**_

**_Summary: Sakura, Meiling, Naoko, Chiharu and Tomoyo are the usual teenage girls and are best friends who handle the everyday life with boys, school, teachers, homework, jokes and parents. What would they react when they find out they have elemental powers and are destined to protect the world?_**

"I'm late; I'm late; I'm late!" Sakura whimpers as she skates as fast as she can to Tomoeda High School. A typical day for Sakura Kinomoto, isn't it? As Sakura continues to skate through the cemented sidewalk, birds chirps through their nests of the branches of trees, while the golden sun gives off its natural energy of light. The sky has its sky blue, cheery color as time pass through, which is… a bad thing.

"Skate faster; I'm late!" she whimpers once again as she looks at her baby pink watch on her right wrist. As the teenage 16-years old girl who has honey brown shoulder-length hair with streaks of golden locks and pure, deep emerald green crystal eyes skates, she finally reaches Tomoeda High, with 5 minutes left until the second bell rings.

The 16-years old girl didn't take second thoughts as she quickly runs to her homeroom in the 2nd floor. She passes through the multiple gray-painted lockers to the black and white stairs leading to the next level.

Sakura immediately sees her appointed room that she dashes to the nearly empty hallways, when she almost reaches the entrance door…

_**RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu…" Sakura greets to the class dully and plainly, ignoring the sound of laughter and giggling by her fellow homeroom classmates. Great, another day being late once again! Maybe she'd just bought that cute flared pink alarm clock she saw on the mall last week.

Their teacher, Mitzuki-sensei, chuckles on her teacher's seat as she turns to Sakura with a kind smile, "Kinomoto Sakura, late." She turns to Meiling Li who is giggling to herself, "Li, Meiling! Please add a 1 in Sakura's 'late' records, please."

The long jet-blacked hair girl which are tied to two Chinese buns and who has flaring red eyes giggles again and nods willingly, putting out a small notepad. "Yes, sensei!" she exclaims, writing a vertical line on the paper. "Late Records: 99!"

The whole class once again giggles and chuckles, while Sakura rolls her emerald eyes, but giggles slightly, "Ha, ha… very funny…" she says plainly, still standing by the doorway entrance. "I can bet that another late entrance, you are going to put that to the World Records, ain't you?"

Meiling nods and giggles, "Of course!"

Mitzuki-sensei laughs then turns to the smiling Sakura, "Sakura-san, you may now take your seat," she orders, with a kind smile. The auburn-haired girl nods and cheerfully walks to a seat beside a long raven-haired girl with a red headband and with gorgeous amethyst eyes, Tomoyo Daidouji, or her best friend.

"They were just kidding with you, Sakura-chan," the beautiful girl reassures her with her famous bright smile as Sakura sits on her appoint seat.

Sakura laughs as she puts her pink with cherry blossoms printed on it down. She glances to her best friend and smiles, "Actually, Tomoyo-chan, I don't mind that much. It's pretty funny, and sometimes, I laugh at myself being late."

Just then, a sharp object pokes Sakura on the back, making the auburn-haired girl jerk her head behind, meeting face to face with her secretly crush, Li Syaoran, or her other best friend's cousin, Meiling. He has deep amber brown eyes and chocolate chestnut hair that seems really messy.

"Late again, eh, Sakura-san?" he asks with a smile, but in a mocking tone, too. "If you keep this up, you'll gonna have the world's record having the most late arrivals!"

Sakura grins ear to ear and replies in a point-of-fact voice, "That would be quite a pleasure, seeing my grand name in a grand book, of course!" Syaoran laughs at her remark and leans his back on his chair.

"That's why I like you," Syaoran says with a smile, which made Sakura completely blush. The boy notices this and chuckles, and decided to point it out in the right way, "But in the friendly way. You know, friends?"

The 16-years old girl almost slaps herself for being so stupid! Of course he wouldn't mean that! Stupid daydreams, stupid crush, stupid herself!

"Of course, of course," she says back nervously, faking a laugh. "How foolish of me to think things like that!" she glances to her best friend who is giggling all the way. "Um… gotta talk to Tomoyo! Well, talk to you later, Syao-kun!"

Syaoran smiles and shakes his head, _'Strange, but a nice girl. So naïve and innocent, but mysterious and cunning at times…' _he chuckles quietly, remembering her priceless face when she arrived late earlier that morning.

"It seems that you and Syaoran are getting along just fine," Tomoyo cheerfully says with a bright smile, her amethyst eyes on Sakura's emerald ones. "So… is it getting anywhere?"

Sakura blushes scarlet and puts her index finer on her cherry-flavored mouth and hisses, "Shh… Tomoyo! It's just a silly crush! Nothing big, y'know." She sighs and leans her back on her chair while Mitzuki-sensei allows them to waste the 30 minutes homeroom time, seeing there is nothing by the bulletin today.

"Of course, you two are not in love…. _Yet_," Tomoyo says slyly, with a suspicious grin plastered on her face. The emerald-eyed girl blushes and looks down, her golden locks covering the tinted red on her cheeks.

"Nihao!" a cute voice greets them, making them look up to face-to-face with their other best friend, who is pure Chinese, Li Meiling.

"Hi, Meiling," the two girls greets with their usual smiles. "Why are you here?"

The Chinese girl arches an eyebrow then giggles, "Why, I am just in front of you, my dear girls!" then, the trio laughs. "Anyways, enough about that, were you talking about my cousin, Xiao Lang? Or Syaoran?"

Tomoyo's eyes lit up with joy as she exclaims happily as she could, "Yes! Well, our Sakura here is in –" before the lovely Tomoyo could speak up her sentence, a familiar hand of Sakura covers it, avoiding her to talk. "MMPPFFTT!"

"Hehe! Um… Tomoyo was saying that… err… was asking that…um… I mean wondering that… err…" Sakura speaks out nervously, having a hard time to reason out. She thinks fast anxiously, receiving a confused look from the cute Chinese. "She was wondering that… anooo… if he has any pets! Yeah, pets!" she then gives out a goofy grin.

Meiling's eyebrow rise up in surprise and in amusement as she says, "Pets? Oh, okay. He actually don't have any pets, my aunt or his mother, Yelan, forbids him to." Then a quick smile forms on her lips as she continues, "But that's in Hong Kong. Here, our grandfather owns a pet shop, so you can go there if you want to!"

A sweatdrop appears in Sakura and Tomoyo's heads as they reply, "Um… okay." Suddenly, another two teenage girls appear before them, one has glasses and one has brown hair tied to two pigtails. "Hi, Chiharu! Hi Naoko!"

Meanwhile, by Mitzuki Kaho's side, she looks up to no one in particular as she feels a strange aura around her. Just then, a man in the early thirties appears in her mind, which has navy blue hair and sapphire eyes, holding the usual book.

Seeing this, Kaho insists this must be an important message, seeing the highly Clow Reed seldom talk to her through their minds and magic. She closes her eyes as she puts them in telepathy mode.

Telepathy >>>

_"What do you wish for me to do, Clow Reed?" she asks with her sweet-toned voice, speaking to the handsome man before her._

"_Kaho, it is time," he replies with his deep and muscular voice and a friendly smile. "A new dark force is planning to destroy the fortress and all the universes that is placed under my guard."_

"_A new enemy, perhaps?" she asks, smiling to herself, still in telepathy._

"_Yes, Kaho, a dangerous one, too," Clow Reed replies, his friendly smile suddenly forms to a straight line of a frown. "He wants to take my position and have the powers to himself. He will not give up easily, as he says. He has summoned enough magic to destroy the fortress. We must act soon before the destiny takes place."_

"_Does that mean I have to gather the new five guardians altogether and explain this to them?" she asks. _

"_Exactly, though it might be risky and unfortunate to them, it is fate for them to be like this," the navy blue haired man chuckles lightly. "I must go now, Kaho. Please act soon, for the new enemy is getting stronger as time passes by quickly. Send my regards to the new guardians."_

"_As you wish, Clow Reed."_

End of Telepathy >>>

Kaho opens her eyes as the image of her master disappears, and the telepathy that connects between them vanishes. She remembers to explain this to the new guardians, yes, the new guardians that will soon protect infinity and the fortress of Deimos, or, Clow Reed's lair.

She looks at her watch as she sees that Homeroom time is catching up. She sighs; she must act fast. By chance, the 1st Period bell rings, hearing groans from the fellow classmates.

"Now, now, class," Kaho assures, laughing slightly, standing up from her seat. "It's not that bad, ne? Of course, you are much more luckier! You won't have to be standing up the whole time and talk the whole period! All you have to do is listen, sit down, keep quiet, and write down notes! It's easy, isn't it?"

Just then, a boy with black hair and black eyes stands up and talks, "Did you know that many, many years ago, school only teaches how to wash the butt after –" he broke off his sentence when suddenly, Chiharu whacks him a thick book on the head.

"You and your stupid lies!" she cries out, smiling triumphantly.

"Well, my lies are true!" he replies back, receiving a fit of laughter and giggles of the class. He smiles back to Chiharu, which made the pigtailed girl blush.

"Opposites attract," Meiling remarks, grinning ear to ear to the two 'lovebirds' that are fighting, well, not fighting actually. More like flirting.

Kaho smiles and gets the class' attention and announces, "Now, now, don't get tired out. Stand up, get your books and head to your 1st Period before the 2nd bell rings." She says this with a smile. The class soon groans and reluctantly stands up and picks up their backpacks.

As almost everyone left, she sees Syaoran, Takashi, Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko still inside the classroom, mostly waiting for Sakura to find the lost pendant that was 'accidentally' got slipped by Meiling.

Finally, they found it below Syaoran's desk and starts to leave when Kaho says, "Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Meiling, Mihara Chiharu, and Naoko, I want to talk to you in private." Five heads turns to her in surprise. She makes a small smile and adds, "Right now. Don't worry, I'll give your passes to the teachers."

"Um… okay," Sakura says, scratching the back of her head in confusion.

"Sure! I want to skip first class anyways!" Meiling laughs cheerfully.

"It's quite alright," Naoko, replies with a smile, her free hand adjusting her glasses.

"Why not?" Chiharu smiles.

"If it is quite urgent and important, I don't seem to mind," Tomoyo says in her usual gentle tone of voice.

Syaoran glances over his shoulder to see the girls not following. He makes a worried look and approaches Sakura, "Is something wrong?"

Sakura turns to him and shakes her head, then smiles at him. "Nothing is wrong, Syao-kun," she responds. "Mitzuki-sensei wants to talk to us five about something. You can go ahead with Takashi. I think this might take a while."

"Oh… okay," he says back, with a tint of disappointment in his voice. He tries hard to hide it, but it didn't seem to work, so he brushes it off. He shrugs and forces a small smile then turns around. He glances again over his shoulder to face with Sakura, "Well, see you at lunch. Bye."

The emerald-eyed girl blushes and waves at him, giving a very faint answer, as Syaoran walks away, "Bye."

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" someone calls behind her. Sakura turns around to see Meiling waving at her. "Hey! Come on, Mitzuki-sensei is calling us! She wants to talk to us, remember? Now come on!"

Sakura nods and runs towards her friends. She looks around to see six chairs in a circle, and her other friends are already sitting, waiting for her. She quickly takes a seat beside her best friends, Tomoyo and Meiling.

"What is it that you want to talk to us, Mitzuki-sensei?" Naoko asks softly, almost a whisper. She looks around to see her other friends agree with her, nodding their heads and uttering a 'yeah' and 'what's up?'

Kaho sighs before proceeding. How can she tell it to them clearly? What would they react to this? Would they back out? No, they won't back out. This is their destiny; to be guardians who protect the fortress.

"First of all, my dears, please call me Kaho for the time being," she says with a gently smile. The five girls look at each other, very confused. "If you are wondering why, I am not your teacher, for today. Okay? Because, right now, you five are in a position more highly than me."

"What makes it like that?" Sakura asks innocently, her emerald eyes filled with interest. She looks at her 'teacher' more clearly, to see her eyes serious.

"As you five don't notice, you are more special than average teenage girls," she tells them, wondering what their reaction would be. To her surprise, they look calm as always, as if they weren't taken back. "Well?"

Meiling giggles and points out, "Mitzuki-sen – I mean… Kaho, we already know we are special!" Kaho's eyebrows rise up in surprise. "I mean, all of us are. You, Syaoran, Rika, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Sakura, Terada-sensei, Tak –"

Then, Meiling stops her sentence when Kaho starts to laugh. She arches one eyebrow while Chiharu asks, "What's so funny?"

"Everything, my dear," Kaho replies. "Let me put it in a more clearer way. You five are special girls, more special than the average teen. Each of you possesses one earth element power that is bestowed by your ancestors."

Everything became silent and but Meiling breaks the silence with, "Whaaatt? I don't understand!"

Kaho sighs and says, "Or in short, you five have magical powers."

_**To be continued… **_

Hi! I hope you liked the first chapter! Please excuse some grammatical mistakes, ne? I hope you like it! I really do! If you want me to correct something, please say it to your review!

Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Leave it in your review, people!

_**Review!**_


	2. We're What!

**_Magical Witches  
Chapter 2: We're What?!  
By: KawaiiLeena_**

Last Chapter >>>

_Then, Meiling stops her sentence when Kaho starts to laugh. She arches one eyebrow while Chiharu asks, "What's so funny?"_

"_Everything, my dear," Kaho replies. "Let me put it in a more clearer way. You five are special girls, more special than the average teen. Each of you possesses one earth element power that is bestowed by your ancestors."_

_Everything became silent and but Meiling breaks the silence with, "Whaaatt? I don't understand!" _

_Kaho sighs and says, "Or in short, you five have magical powers."_

Chapter 2: We're what?! >>>

Then, everything REALLY became silent. Nobody says a word, and not even a breath can be heard, too. The five girls were surprised by the explanation of Miss Mitzuki. Them, Has magical powers? Unbelievable!

"I can't believe this!" Chiharu cries, standing up, her brown pigtails swaying, and her long eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want to believe this crap!"

Just then, Kaho's eyes turns serious as she says in a strange tone, "Mihara Chiharu, this is not 'crap'. This is a serious situation that involves life and death and everything in between. I know that this might sound unbelievable, but there is nothing you can do about it. It is fate. It is your ancestor's wish. Your special gift."

Chiharu looks away, her face still fuming with anger that boils inside of her. "Chiharu, calm down," Tomoyo comforts her, patting her shoulders. "We agree with you, because we also didn't expect this, but we have to listen to what Kaho have to say." She turns to Sakura and asks, "Right Sakura?"

Sakura nods and pleads her emerald eyes to Chiharu's brown ones to calm and sit down. Chiharu gives up and sits back down, receiving a smile on Kaho's lips. "But I still won't agree to this!" she mutters under her breath, again receiving a nudge on the ribs by Naoko. "Hmph."

"Thank you for your support and lending time to listen," Kaho says gratefully. She looks up to one of the girls one at a time before proceeding. "Please allow me to start in the beginning."

"Since the start of time, there is a man called Clow Reed, a man with majestic powers of many kinds, a very powerful man. Since he is special, he has given the gift to live for eternity and beyond. The Gods in the high heavens gave him under his guard many universes and planets and kingdoms to protect."

"After some time, Clow Reed cannot protect all of this alone, and with this, he formed five powerful elements he summoned from the Earth's atmosphere. But he needs someone who will use it wisely and well, and with that, he picked five young girls about your age, and they became the guardians of the fortress of Clow Reed, Deimos."

Kaho stops for a while to catch her breath. She looks up to the five girls to see them listening to her intently, eyes filled with emotions such as confusion and a tad bit of anger. She takes a deep breath again before continuing.

"Anna; the gentle mother of the group; stunningly kind and beautiful at the same time; has artistic and creativity for fashions and dresses galore; is the Guardian of Air and Wind. Kaoru; the stubborn and sometimes presumptuous of the group; a girl who will do everything to protect her love ones from any kind of danger; and an emotional girl that never fails to open her problems to others is the Guardian of Earth. Yuriko; the smartest girl of the group; a girl who stands up for herself and for others; a girl who make the best out of anything; a girl who will always mark her every word; is the Guardian of Fire. Xiao Yu; the joker of the group; a girl who cheers her friends up when sad; a girl who jokes at everything; a very happy-go-lucky girl; is the Guardian of Water."

"Last but not least, Ying Fa; the naïve and innocent of the whole group, but also a very headstrong leader; a girl who knows how to handle jobs well; a girl that never fails to help others; is the Guardian of Light, and the leader of the five girls. And being the leader, she holds the Crystal Heart. A silver heart shaped pendant that will transform everyone to their appointed guardians form."

"These five guardians protected the fortress well, until one day, something tragic happened that changed their lives forever. With that, they were forced to resign their contract with Clow Reed being Guardians. But since this is forbidden, they were stuck to it, until the problem grew and grew, that they were permanently resigned. Until then, Clow Reed handles the jobs all to himself."

"But right now, he needs the new guardians to take place. Because another dark enemy is planning to destroy the fortress where Clow Reed lives and wants to take his position," Kaho explains to them, and then glances to them with a worried look. "And those guardians are you! Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Naoko and Chiharu; you five are the special girls."

Naoko looks at Kaho with an understanding look and asks, "Why us, Kaho-san?"

Kaho gives her a half-smile and replies, "Because you are the descendants of the previous five guardians." Naoko's eyes widen in surprise, but nods. "Please understand me, and I hope you will cooperate before the enemy destroys—"

"Let him destroy the fortress, like we care anyways!" Chiharu retorts back angrily, standing up once again from her seat, and put her hands on her hips. "Nothing will happen after that anyways!"

"Yes, there will, Mihara Chiharu!" Kaho says back sternly, an angry look on her face. "Now please sit and keep your voice down! This is something very urgent!"

"Yeah, Chi, keep her a break," Meiling says, a smirk on her face. "You don't have to yell at her like that. Don't waste the time Kaho-san made for us. 'Sides, it's fun skipping classes for a while." She says this with a grin.

A soft sigh escapes Tomoyo's pink lips as Chiharu sits down, fuming. She looks up to Kaho and says, "Thank you for the offer, Kaho-san, but we don't think we can handle it."

"Yeah," Sakura agrees, nodding her head, her golden brown locks dancing with her rhythm. "We're just teenage girls, after all. Just sweet sixteen, but well, Naoko and Meiling are fifteen, nevertheless, that has no difference." She turns to her friends, "Right girls?"

Naoko, Meiling, and Tomoyo nods with her, while Chiharu just glare. Kaho makes a small smile and sighs, "That's nice, girls. But if you want to know, the former guardians that stood place many years ago were the same age as you." The girls' eyebrows rise up in surprise. "Not more or less. And if you know what, they were excellent doing their jobs well. If the problem ended, they would still be the guardians today. But now, it is entrusted to you. Please."

The five girls look at each other with their colorful eyes, as if thinking hard for an answer. Is it right to do this? Should they join this for the sake of the world? What will happen after they join in?

Chiharu sighs and puts her hands on her lap, and the anger that was on her face fades away, turning to a calm look. She looks at Naoko who shrugs; to Meiling who shrugs as well; and for Tomoyo, well, she just sighs and makes a small smile.

"What do you think, Sakura-chan?" Chiharu asks, turning to Sakura's emerald eyes, seeing a mixture of confusion and hope in her eyes. "Should we join or reconsider?"

Sakura glances over to Kaho, who looks back at her and gives her hopeful eyes that she would say yes. The auburn-haired girl sighs and looks down. Is it worth it?

"Kaho-san, girls, for me, this is my answer," she tells them with a forced smile. "I do not know what will happen after; I do not know what is the outcome of our future, but if you ask me… Yes, I'll join."

Tomoyo's eyes widen in surprise, while Naoko, Chiharu, and Meiling gasps. Did they just hear her right? Did she really say yes? Did she REALLY agree by the offer Kaho-san gave to them?

The teacher turns to Sakura with a big smile and takes a small, but polite bow, "Arigato, Sakura-san. Arigato for understand the problem. Arigato Gozaimasu!" Sakura just laugh nervously, and one question fills her mind: Did she really want this?

The amethyst-eyed teenager sighs and glances over her best friend, looking at her with the same hopeful eyes. "Well, if Sakura is joining, then I'll join, too!" she announces with a proud face. Kaho smiles.

"I know this will be dangerous and quite risky, but I want some more tougher challenges!" Naoko says cheerfully, smiling. "So, if joining in will give me the challenges I want, then sure!" Kaho smiles wider.

Chiharu gasps and looks at Naoko with almost tearful brown eyes. "Naoko! Are you serious about this?" she asks her with confusion hinted in her voice. The maroon-haired (a/N: I don't know Naoko's hair color, so; yeah) girl turns to her and nods with a smile. "I can't believe this!" she turns to the Chinese girl. "How about you, Meiling?"

Meiling turns to Chiharu and smirks, "Well, life is quite boring right now! And I actually want some rampage fun!" Everyone sweatdrops. She continues, "And since this offer sounds exciting and inviting, I think I'll take it!"

Chiharu gasps once again and her jaw almost fell to the floor. "Not you, too, Meiling!" the pigtailed girl sighs and raise her hands in the air and says dully, "Guess I'm the only one who'll not join." After she said these magic words, the other girls turn to look at her and start to smile a _little_ too sweetly. Chiharu crosses her arms in front of her bosom and arches an eyebrow, "What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Oh, c'mon, Chiharu!" Meiling insists, tugging her arm, and then starts to grin. "Don't you want to join in? Imagine, you'll have to do magic and kinds of stuff! Isn't that cool?"

Chiharu rolls her eyes and snaps back plainly, "If 'cool' means foolish and idiotic, then yeah, I guess so." Just then, everyone starts to stare at her with wide, and big hopeful eyes. "What?" Naoko starts to nudge her on her ribs, "No, Naoko!"

"Please!" The four girls plead, giving her goofy grins. Kaho laughs slightly at this. "Please, Chiharu-sama!"

"Alright, already!" Chiharu cries, standing up so that her friends won't bug her anymore. "I'll join; I'll join! Happy? So there!" she sits back to her seat with a very unhappy frown.

"Thank you everyone," Kaho says gratefully, bowing to them with a bright smile. "Thank you so much. I'm very sure that you will protect the fortress well enough to please Clow Reed and the other Councils of Deimos."

"Now that's over with," Tomoyo starts, putting her hand on her chin. "Will you kindly tell us about our powers bestowed to us?"

Kaho smiles at her and says, "Why, I thought you'll never ask, my dear." She turns to Sakura and raise up her right hand to her and asks, "Sakura-san, may I borrow your pendant?"

Sakura looks up in surprise. What would Kaho want from a mere pendant? Well, she won't take chances. The 16-years old girl pulls out her silver heart-shaped pendant off her chest and hands it to Kaho.

"As you don't notice, this is not just a mere pendant," Kaho explains to them, as she puts the pendant to her left hand and rise it up high to the air. "Watch, girls." Kaho closes her eyes as she chants loudly,

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire and Light,__  
I combine all these elements to summon the spirit of Yuan Xin within you. __  
May the legendary five dragons bow down under your presence!__  
It is I, Mitzuki Kaho, calling upon your name,__  
To withdraw the five energies created by the highly Clow Reed__  
I command you to release the elements right now,__  
Crystal Heart!_

While Kaho was chanting her spell, the silver-heart pendant started to float in midair, making the girls gasp and watch in amazement. A whitish light soon starts to surround around it, and a combination of red, yellow, earth-ish brown, silver gray and blue colors above it, and starts to form a magical circle of drowning colors.

"Sugoi…" Chiharu and Meiling whispers at the same time, and then stares at the floating pendant with amazed eyes, wondering if this is real

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaims, putting out a video camera from who knows where, and starts to record it on tape, a tint of blush coming from her cheeks. "Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! Stand beside your pendant, so that I'll be able to record with you in it!"

A rather large sweatdrop appears by Sakura's head and laughs nervously, "Tomoyo-chan!" she then turns to the pendant and to the chanting Kaho. _– This is too good to be true –_

"Crystal Heart!" Kaho almost yells, opening her eyes and looks up to the shining pendant. She smiles when it shines another enchanting yellow light, and then, little five magical auras with different colors with the same shape of circles comes out from the pendant and floats back to Kaho's right hand. "Good."

"That was so cool!" Meiling cries happily, grinning ear to ear, her ruby eyes twinkling with such interest. "Do it again! Do it again!"

Everyone sweatdrops and giggles. Kaho smiles and turns to all of them. "These are the five elements I'll be giving you right now," she explains, her kind eyes turning to theirs. "With this, you can use your powers right now and then. But I warn you, girls, be wise when you use them. Sometimes, magic is dangerous."

"Aww… we know that!" Meiling interrupts, grinning again. Everyone turns to her and gives her an odd look. Meiling blushes and sheepishly grins, sinking in her seat. "I mean, go on, and go on."

Kaho sighs and turns to Tomoyo, and then picks up the silver gray aura ball in her left hand and points it to Tomoyo's forehead, "I, Mitzuki Kaho, hereby entrusts you, Daidouji Tomoyo, with the power of Air and Wind, use it for good; not evil, use it to help others in need; and to use it to protect the fortress of Deimos, do you agree?"

Tomoyo bows her head, closes her eyes and nods and says back, "Yes, I agree." With a satisfied nod, Kaho pushes the aura ball to Tomoyo's forehead, making it go inside through magic. After a few moments, Tomoyo looks up and smiles, "Wow, I feel much stronger!"

"Because you are stronger, Tomoyo," Kaho replies back. She turns to her and pats her shoulders. "Do you want to test this magic of yours?" Tomoyo cheerfully nods and Kaho leads her to the middle of the empty classroom. Making sure no one is around to witness anything, she closes the doors and windows. "Okay, Tomoyo, here is what you are going to do. You see the windows revealing outside, right?"

Tomoyo looks to her right side and nods. Kaho continues, "And there is no wind, right?" The raven-haired girl nods once again. "Good, then, I want you to command the winds to enter the windows to this classroom."

The amethyst-eyed student turns to her and gives a worried look, "But how, Kaho-san?"

Kaho smiles and explains, "Your hands, Tomoyo. You can raise them up and command the wind to come to you. But, it is possible that you can just control it using your mind." Tomoyo nods and gives a smile. "Now begin."

Tomoyo takes a deep breath and closes her violet eyes, then starts to raise both of her hands in front of her. Her long eyebrows twitches a little, then her mouth slowly opens, and she starts to chant to herself.

Sakura looks around and turns to Naoko, "Did you hear that?" she asks quietly, but Naoko heard it. The maroon-haired girl shakes her head. "Strange. I thought I heard something."

Just then, all windows in their right side starts to shake violently, and the before peaceful sky soon starts to blow furiously, the wind blowing in every direction. The four girls gasp once again and smiles. It worked! Then, after a few moments, it stops blowing, leaving Tomoeda in peace.

The raven-haired student soon opens her eyes with a smile and turns to her friends, "Well? Did it work?"

"Hell, yeah!" Meiling shrieks, jumping up and down. "It was so great! Strong winds started to flow! How did you do that, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo winks at her and laughs, "Magic!" she turns to the smiling Kaho. "Arigato, Kaho-san."

Kaho turns to her and says, "Of course, you are the chosen guardian of Air and Wind, after all." Then she turns to Chiharu, who is patiently waiting for her turn. "Well, Mihara-san… are you ready for this? No backing out." She teases.

Chiharu sighs and sarcastically replies back, "Yeah, I'm ready, and please, do not blame me. Blame my friends." She points them with her index finger and the other four soon starts to giggle. "Yeah, giggle all you want, guys!" she turns to Kaho and closes her eyes. "Well, I'm ready as you can be."

Their teacher nods and picks up the brown aura element and presses it to Chiharu's forehead as she says, "I, Mitzuki Kaho, hereby entrusts you, Mihara Chiharu, with the power of Earth and its sources, use it for good; not evil, use it to help others in need; and to use it to protect the fortress of Deimos, do you agree?"

Chiharu bows her head slightly and nods, and says, "Yes, I agree." With a nod, Kaho presses harder the aura element until it falls transparently to Chiharu's forehead. The dark brown haired girl looks up and looks at herself, "I feel… weird."

"That's what Kaoru said in the beginning, too," Kaho tell them in amazement. "You must be related to her, then. Even the attitude is similar, too." Then she pushes aside the chairs, making a straight path to the end of the room. "Now, test your Earth powers. All you have to do is…just do like Tomoyo had done, but yours is Earth. Try to make this straight path shake."

Chiharu looks at her with her brown eyes. "You mean, like an earthquake?"

"Yes, but this time, only this straight path, not anything else," Kaho explains. Chiharu nods and steps forward while the others steps aside. "Now begin."

The brown pigtail-haired girl nods and focuses her eyes at the straight path Kaho leaded her. She clenches her fists as she concentrates one thing in her mind: To make an earthquake. After a few moments, Sakura looks down.

"What's…. what's happening?" Sakura asks nervously, looking at the path Chiharu has her focus on. Her emerald eyes widen in surprise to see the path, yes, the pathway ONLY shaking! "Sugoi!"

After a minute, Chiharu loosens her fist and sighs, and turns to her friends with a tired look, "Wow, that was fun! But tiring in some way!" she turns to Kaho and gives her the 'thumbs up' look. "I changed my mind! This is going to be better than I expected." Kaho smiles back at her.

"Good," Kaho smiles, then turns to the nervous Naoko, who starts to bite her nails, "It's your turn. Are you ready?" Naoko nods and walks to Kaho's side, as their teacher picks up the fiery red aura element and presses it to Naoko's soft forehead. "Well, here goes."

"I, Mitzuki Kaho, hereby entrusts you, Yanagisawa Naoko, with the power of Fire, use it for good; not evil, use it to help others in need; and to use it to protect the fortress of Deimos, do you agree?"

Naoko shakily bows her slightly and nods and mutters, "Yes, I agree." With a nod, Kaho pushes the element aura ball to her forehead, letting it pass through. When Naoko tints her head up, she asks, "So, is it over?"

"Yes, and let us test your fire magic," Kaho suggests, smiling. "Now, Naoko… in all the five girls, you control the wildest element there is… fire. I don't want to take any risk, but… I want you to make fireballs with your hands. Can you do it?"

Naoko swallows hard and nods. "Good," Kaho says, sighing. She joins Sakura and Meiling and the others. "Begin."

The smart girl rises up her right hand in front of her and focuses her dark eyes to it, twitching her eyebrows a little as she tries to concentrate. Then, a small fire starts to appear, and as time passes, it grows bigger and bigger, making Meiling squeal.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo shrieks, popping her video camera again. "I have to get this one, too!" Everybody sweatdrops at this sight, and the fire that appeared vanishes off. "Aww… so soon?"

"Gomenasai, Tomoyo but we have to act soon," Kaho apologizes. "You still have to get to your classes." Then she turns to the very excited Meiling. "Ready, Meiling?"

"Ready as you can be!" Meiling responds back, giggling. She walks to Kaho's side and tints her head up.

"I, Mitzuki Kaho, hereby entrusts you, Li Meiling, with the power of water, use it for good; not evil, use it to help others in need; and to use it to protect the fortress of Deimos, do you agree?"

Meiling bows her head slightly, her jet-black hair joining, and nods. "Yeah, I agree!" she says this a little too excited. With a sigh, Kaho presses the aura element to Meiling's forehead. After a while, Meiling looks up, "All done? Wow! I have magic!"

"Now, don't get too excited about this Meiling," Kaho warns in a serious tone. "Anyways, let us test this powers of yours." The teacher soon leads the outgoing guardian to the window and points the swimming pool beside the gym. "Meiling, I want you to create small tidal waves to the swimming pool. Now, begin."

Meiling smirks and decides to make it a bit faster, of course, to impress everybody. She focuses her full attention to the swimming pool, and with a snap of her right fingers, small and a little big tidal waves soon starts to appear, making the girls gasp.

"How did you do that?" Naoko asks. "With just a snap of your fingers?"

"Magic, of course!" Meiling replies back, her head held high, with a proud smile on her face.

"I remember Clow Reed told me that the once Xiao Yu was a sometimes annoying person," Kaho teases with a smile. "She would do EVERYTHING to impress everybody."

"Then, that means," Chiharu starts, giggling. "Meiling and Xiao Yu must be related to each other. Meiling always HAVE to be the best of everything, right Mei?"

The Chinese girl rolls her ruby eyes and says in a grumpy voice, "Shut it, Chiharu!" and then starts to cross her arms. Everyone laughs.

Sakura, realizing that she's the only one who doesn't have received her powers yet, turns to Kaho and innocently asks, "What will be my power, Kaho-san?" she says this with hope in her emerald pools.

Kaho smiles at her and touches her right shoulder and says in a reassuring tone, "Believe me, Sakura-chan, your powers are more special." She then turns to pick up the very last aura element in her left hand and turns to Sakura.

"Hoe??"

_**To be continued… **_

Hi! Sorry about he chapter being very long, but I can't help it! Well, that's that! Thank you very much for the kind reviews! It flatters me so! Even only I got four… but that's all right, ne? Anyways, thanks for anyone who's readying this chapter! I really like this story and I hope it catches your attention!

_Glimpse for Chapter 2:_

_-"I have forgotten to tell you. I still haven't told you the rest of your powers. With that, please go to my library beside my house about 4:30 PM and we'll do your training."_

_-"I won't let him! Unless he's getting burned first!"_

_-"I hope not, Ruby Moon… because if you do, it will be the first sign of defeat."_

Well, that's all! Stay tuned!

KawaiiLeena


	3. Reflecting

_**Magical Witches  
**__**Chapter 3: Reflecting  
**__**By: KawaiiLeena**_

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. They belong to CLAMP.

Last Chapter

_Sakura, realizing that she's the only one who doesn't have received her powers yet, turns to Kaho and innocently asks, "What will be my power, Kaho-san?" she says this with hope in her emerald pools._

_Kaho smiles at her and touches her right shoulder and says in a reassuring tone, "Believe me, Sakura-chan, your powers are more special." She then turns to pick up the very last aura element in her left hand and turns to Sakura._

"_Hoe?"_

Chapter 3: Reflecting

"Come here, Sakura-chan," Kaho politely orders, and Sakura walks towards her quietly, her footsteps only to be heard. The other four turns their full attention to her, as they stop their bickering and chatting. "Are you ready?"

The auburn haired girl looks at her and then nods. Kaho smiles and chants, "I, Mitzuki Kaho, hereby entrusts you, Kinomoto Sakura, with the power of Light, use it for good; not evil, use it to help others in need, and to use it to protect the fortress of Deimos, do you agree?"

Sakura bows her head slightly and nods, "Yes, I do agree." Kaho then picks up the very last special aura elements and presses it to Sakura's soft forehead, making it pass through transparently. After a while, Sakura looks up and asks, "Is it over?"

Kaho nods, "Yes, it is, Sakura-chan. Now test your powers." She leads Sakura to an open space in the middle of the room. "Now, Sakura-chan, I want you to turn off the lights without switching the switch." She explains and Sakura nods. "Good, begin."

The innocent girl looks up and focuses her mind to one thing, and then waves her right hand to the air, and then, when she puts it down slowly, the light turns off quietly. Then she raises her left hand to the air and then the lights turns on again.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo shrieks again, putting out her camera and starts to film Sakura. "I have to get this on tape! I'll call it, Sakura's Magical Moment!" Everyone sweatdrops again and Sakura turns to Tomoyo-chan and gives her the 'peace' sign.

"Very good, everyone," Kaho congratulates them. "You have now received your appointed powers. And Sakura-chan." Sakura walks beside her, and Kaho then picks up the Silver pendant and puts it in Sakura's hands. "Sakura-chan, I trust you to be the leader of your group, and to be the Keeper of the Crystal Heart. The Crystal Heart is the pendant that transports you to go to the Councils of Deimos and to Clow Reed. It also holds the spirit of Yuan Xin. I trust you, okay?"

Sakura nods, confused, but she brushes it off. "S-sure…"

Kaho stretches her arms and puts it on her hips and says in a cheerful tone, "I'm very glad that it is over with! Now I don't have anything to worry about!" then she picks up five pieces of papers and gives it to the new guardians. "Here are your passes."

"Arigato, Kaho-san!" The five says back in a chorus and picks up their backpacks. But before the leave, Kaho then calls,

"Wait, minna-san!" Kaho calls then runs towards them. "I have forgotten to tell you. I still haven't told you the rest of your powers. With that, please go to my library beside my house about 4:30 PM and we'll do your training. Okay?"

The five smiles and says, "Yogai!" then walks out the classroom and heads off to their 3rd period of class, leaving a smiling Kaho.

_- Clow Reed, these five guardians will please you well –_ Kaho thinks as she looks to the window to the sapphire sky. _– They will become the greatest guardians there is -_

XXX At Lunch… XXX

The five best friends, Sakura, Meiling, Naoko, Meiling and Tomoyo walks to their usual lunch spot, which is the most beautiful Cherry Blossom Tree in a bit far place away from the basketball court, making it an interesting view around Tomoeda High. Of course, when they eat their lunch, they usually talk about the latest fashion, boys, and school. But this time it's way different. Far from those things they previously talked about.

"Isn't this cool?" Meiling cries, sitting on top of the emerald grass and then the group starts to cross their legs Indian style. "We have MAGIC!" then she spots a puddle of water a bit far away and their mortal enemy and their gang, Koji. "Watch girls!"

The Chinese teenager points her index finger to the puddle and then to Koji, making the water magically splash to his dark brown hair, making it a total mess. The five girls giggle in laughter, seeing the water made Koji's hair in chaos.

"Hey! Who did that?" They hear Koji yell at nobody at all, and every student starts to stare at him. Even his gang starts to laugh at his hair. "Stop laughing, guys!"

"Nice move, Meiling!" Chiharu compliments with a grin and starts to eat her dumplings with her red chopsticks. "You totally taught him a lesson!" then she turns to Koji again and sees him playing with fire and she senses he's planning to burn something. She turns to his gaze and she realizes he's planning to burn the grass. "Look! Koji is planning to burn the grass!"

This got Naoko's attention and turns her dark eyes towards their rival and furrows her eyebrows, "Oh no he won't!" she warns and raises her right hand and targets it to him, "I won't let him! Unless he's getting burned first!" she commands the fire secretly to burn Koji's hand a LITTLE.

"Ow!" Koji yells, letting go of the match and starts to blow the fire away from his fingertips. "What in the hell is going on around here?" he asks to no one in particular. He looks to his right side and sees the five girls giggling from a distance. "Hmm… something's fishy…"

"Aren't you a little harsh, Naoko-chan?" Sakura asks with a worried look. "I mean, not that I care, but you should have let the fire down than let his fingertips get a taste of the fire."

Naoko adjusts her glasses to her nose and grins. "You are too nice, Sakura-chan! It's just that he'll learn his lesson not to play with fire again." After she says this, she bites a mouthful of her cheese sandwich. "You know what, girls? I kind of like this magic thing."

"I agree," Tomoyo responds, nodding. "It's as if I can feel a great adventure is waiting for us." Then she sighs and takes some of her biscuits. "Us, being guardians of Deimos, having powers… it's kinda… um… exciting! And I like the fact that we possess one element power!"

"Yeah," Chiharu responds, too. "At first, I thought it was stupid. I thought that it's foolish to have magic because I believed that 'magic' is not true, just a word the older people tell us. Now, I know that's not true! After I saw Tomoyo's test of her powers, it came to me and I was like, WOW!"

"I agree with you!" Meiling butts in, grinning. "Now, I can take long bath tubs in my cozy bathroom without getting my fingers numb!" the five giggles until Meiling breaks in, "Hey, guys, you want to come with me to Cobalt Blue's concert next week?"

"Cobalt Blue?" Sakura asks thoughtfully. "Hm… isn't that the famous boy band everyone loves right now?" Meiling nods with a grin. "Um… I don't know!"

"Oh, c'mon, Sakura-chan!" Meiling insists, a twinkle in her ruby eyes appearing as she continues on, "Everyone's going! And don't you want to see my precious cousin playing?"

Sakura blushes crimson and asks stiffly, "You mean… S-Syaoran?" the other giggles at her round and red face.

"I didn't know that Syaoran is playing with the Cobalt Blue," Tomoyo asks the Chinese girl as she bites on another biscuit. "Why didn't you tell us? Anyways, what instrument he's playing?"

"The electronic guitar," Meiling replies with a proud grin. "C'mon, Sakura-chan! I know you have a crush with my cousin!" with this, Sakura blushes more. "Besides, he keeps bugging me if Sakura will come to their concert!"

Sakura looks up and asks excitedly, "H-he did?" Meiling nods. "Um… if he really wants to… then I," she stammers, blushing and starts to joint her fingers

"Correction!" Chiharu interrupts, flipping her right pigtail, and starts to grin like crazy. She swallows her food and says as everyone turns to her, "It's not what 'he wants', Sakura-chan! It's what 'you want'!"

Naoko giggles as she agrees, "She has a point. Don't worry, Sakura-chan! We'll all go." She points to Chiharu, Tomoyo and Meiling and herself. "Meiling, Chiharu, Tomoyo and I will go."

"I can't, guys," Tomoyo says with a faint smile. Everyone turns to her with a shocked face, especially Meiling, since she is a great fan of Cobalt Blue, especially the one who plays the piano, Keisuke.

"Why can't you go?" Meiling shrieks and starts to lean over the anxious Tomoyo. "Cobalt Blue only concerts Tomoeda once in a while only! You don't want to ruin this once in a lifetime, don't you? You have to go!"

A sweatdrop appears in Tomoyo's head as she reasons, "Gomenasai, Meiling! But I have to help my mother with her business in the 'Daidouji Toys'! Gomen!" she bows down politely with a nervous look on her face.

"Then, only four of us will go?" Chiharu asks thoughtfully.

"Um… I'm not pretty sure myself, too, guys," Sakura says with an innocent smile. The three turns to her with another shocked face. "Wait! Chill! Before you go berserk again, I have to ask my otou-san about this! Okay?"

A sigh of relief escapes Naoko's, Chiharu's and Meiling's lips as they continue their chattering and arguments, until the bell finally rings and they respectively goes off to their afternoon classes.

XXX 4:25 PM XXX

The four girls look at their watches as the time ticks to 4:25 in the afternoon. The sun is slowly drifting down, while the Tomoeda Students goes off to their respected homes.

"Where is Meiling?" Chiharu cries looking everywhere as she starts to pout, and then, everyone agrees. "We told her that we'd meet up right here at the exact time of 4:10! Where is she?"

"Are you looking for me?" a cute and familiar voice with a tint of nervousness calls behind the girls, making them turn around to see a nervous Chinese girl with the exact long jet-black hair tied to two buns and ruby eyes… she looks like Meiling! The other four glares at her angrily, while the Chinese girl backs away. "Um… Nihao?"

"MEILING!"

XXX Somewhere else… at the Deimos Lair XXX

A man in the middle 30s, who has navy blue hair and sapphire indigo eyes, looks at the large crystal ball that shows the new five guardians walking and arguing as they walk towards the library of his faithful servant, Kaho.

"Is this five the new guardians, Clow Reed?" a girl with long maroon hair and maroon eyes asks, who is wearing a long red silky robe up to her knees as the clouds beneath and above them continues to laze away. This is a magical place after all.

"Yes, Ruby Moon," Clow Reed replies as he smiles. "Brave, courageous, determined girls. They will do their jobs well." He looks to his side as he sees Spinel Sun (is that the right spelling?) snoring away.

Ruby Moon snorts as she looks away, "But they are just little girls!" she complains, crossing her arms in front of her. "I can even handle things all by myself! Why are you choosing them over me?"

Clow Reed smiles at this. "Do not underestimate them, Ruby Moon. They are much stronger than you think. I know that they will handle things well enough, because they do work together. Sportsmanship and teamwork is needed."

"Pathetic," Ruby Moon whines again, rolling her eyes. "What you need is the skills and the techniques! Friends and teamwork distracts you! Emotions are not needed, for they will let your guard down."

Clow Reed arches an eyebrow and turns to his servant, "Who taught you that?" he asks.

The girl shrugs and replies, sitting down in the majestic floor as she replies dully, "Who else?" she points to the sleeping Spinel Sun. "Him."

Clow Reed chuckles and turns to the five girls again. "Figures," he replies softly. He adds, "But Ruby Moon, didn't I told you that never ever listen to Spinel Sun when it comes to fighting? He has its own ways."

"I know," Ruby Moon answers back. "But to me, teamwork is useless. To be the strongest there is, you must focus everything to how much your fighting skills are, offense to defense. I will show them who's the boss!" she then looks and walks to the door.

Clow Reed sighs and turns to her. "I hope not, Ruby Moon." He says this softly as Ruby Moon walks away to her own chamber. "Because if you do, it will be the first sign of defeat."

_**To be continued…**_

Hello! Thank you for the kind reviews! You don't know how much that means to me! I hope this 3rd chapter gets your attention! Also, I borrowed some ideas from the Disney Comic book, W.I.T.C.H.! Like the magic, and some stuff! So, yeah!

Also, if you don't know, Yogai means ROGER!

KawaiiLeena

REVIEW!

_Glimpse for Chapter 4:_

_-Okay! The five girls will go under the first training with Kaho-san! Sugoi! But what's this, more magical powers? And what's the thing with this Moon Mirrors? And whom is that magical creature lurking at Kaho's library? Find out in the next chapter of:_

_MAGICAL WITCHES!_


	4. Training

_**Magical Witches  
**__**Chapter 4: Training  
**__**By: KawaiiLeena**_

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. They are a copyright from CLAMP.

Last Chapter >>>

_Clow Reed chuckles and turns to the five girls again. "Figures," he replies softly. He adds, "But Ruby Moon, didn't I told you that never ever listen to Spinel Sun when it comes to fighting? He has its own ways."_

"_I know," Ruby Moon answers back. "But to me, teamwork is useless. To be the strongest there is, you must focus everything to how much your fighting skills are, offense to defense. I will show them who's the boss!" she then looks and walks to the door._

_Clow Reed sighs and turns to her. "I hope not, Ruby Moon." He says this softly as Ruby Moon walks away to her own chamber. "Because if you do, it will be the first sign of defeat."_

Chapter 4: Training >>>

The five girls silently walk to the cemented pathway, seeing flowers in some parts of the grass. They look up to see the small library Kaho build, painted light brown, with a wooden door and looks very much old-fashioned.

"W-who'll open the door?" Meiling stammers, her ruby eyes scared. Of course, who wouldn't be? The library looks like a haunted house itself, looking very creepy. It is very unusual for it to be beside a modern Spanish house. "Anyone?" The four shakes their head, agreeing the fact that they are scared as well. "What? Aww… c'mon, you'll just have to open it!"

Chiharu's eyes narrows at the whiny Chinese girl as she hisses, "Oh yeah?" she stomps her way to Meiling's back and pushes her towards the doorway. "If you are so confident yourself, why don't you do it?"

"Yeah!" Naoko agrees, nodding her head. "I guess it won't be that hard! You'll just turn the knob and open the door." Then her eyes twinkle in excitement as she adds, "But wouldn't it be exciting when we encounter a ghost there?"

Sakura shudders as she hears the word, 'ghost'. Even when she was a little girl, she is very afraid of supernatural beings, even though they won't likely exist.

"Mou, Naoko-chan!" Sakura cries, her eyes turning to a deep worry. "You aren't sure about having a ghost there… are you?" she turns to the giggling Tomoyo, "Hm? What's so funny, Tomoyo-chan?"

The raven-haired girl turns to her and pleasantly smiles, "Iie… nandemonai, Sakura-chan," she replies. She turns to Meiling who is arguing with their friend, Chiharu. A soft sigh escapes her lips, as she turns to the trembling auburn-haired girl. Yes, some things will never change. "Ne, Sakura-chan, seeing Meiling being so lazy, why don't you open it?"

A shocked face appears on Sakura's face, as she turns to Tomoyo, "No way I mean… there might be ghosts there…" she turns to the door, waiting patiently to be open, "Or bats, or vampires, or elves… or… or…"

"Nonsense, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo scolds, but in her gentle tone of voice as she pulls Sakura's wrist and leads her to the front step of the door. "You do it. Besides…" she turns to a sweet smile. "You ARE our LEADER, aren't you?"

Chiharu and Meiling stops bickering and face Sakura and breaks off to a wide grin. Sakura looks at both of them, as their grins giving her the creeps. "Hoe…" she whispers to herself. "What did I done to deserve this?" she turns to Naoko as she lips for help, but in response, Naoko gives her a smile. "Great friend…"

"C'mon, Sakura!" Meiling says energetically. "Open it! We don't want to have Kaho-san waiting!"

Sakura swallows hard; she was right. The talked about it about 4:30PM, and they are just wasting their time. She shouldn't let her wait that long, and most importantly, shouldn't let herself be crazed by ghosts.

"Fine," Sakura mutters, sighing. She turns around and puts her right hand on the doorknob and pushes open the wooden door softly and gently. She peeks her head in and starts to look around, seeing in only very dark. She searches for the switch and then she found it and turns it on.

"Well?" Meiling asks impatiently, hoping to see a view. "What do you see, Sakura?"

"Hush, Meiling!" Naoko scolds, but inside, she has the same curiosity, too. She looks up to see Sakura smiling. "Hmm?"

"Wow! This place is great!" Sakura exclaims as she pushes open the door, letting the orders see it for themselves. Inside, it is very clean, a dust not to be found. About six bookshelves to be seen, with new and very old, like ancient books. There are about three tables with six chairs each, and the place looks very inviting. "Sugoi…"

Meanwhile, a magical creature narrows her eyes as she looks down to see five girls appearing. Her cerulean eyes flashes with anger as the thought comes to her this must be the new guardians of what was that place again? Oh yeah… Deimos.

"Pathetic girls," she hisses, lowering her voice down, as she patiently stick to the ceiling. A sigh of relief escapes her lips as the girls didn't notice her hanging on the ceiling secretly. But they ruined her plan! She was about to steal Kaho's secret items to observe when these girls stepped in.

"Are you sure this is Kaho's library?" the girl with two pigtails ask, putting her hand on her chin as she thinks. Ah, that must be the daring Chiharu, the one whom Fateskos was talking about to be really tough.

A girl with maroon hair and with round glasses nods. That must be the laid-back Naoko Yanagisawa, intelligent, but stupid enough. "Yeah, this looks like a mansion than a creepy library to me!"

"But this is her address, guys," a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes replies, starting to look at a small piece of paper. Oh my goodness, that must be their leader, Kinomoto Sakura, The one whom Fateskos described as a headstrong, hopeful and ambitious soon-to-be-guardian.

"You know what, guys?" Tomoyo butts in. Pretty Tomoyo, beauty with brains. The creature looks at her intently, starting to be interested to what she has to say. "I kind of feel something… wrong… no, not that, forget that. What I mean is that I can sense a strange kind of aura. There is… someone else in this room other than us."

The creature's eyes widen in surprise. She sensed her! The heartless creature narrows her eyes as she thinks, _- Pitiful humans! That Tomoyo girl sensed that I am here! Now, I have nothing to do but to retreat. – _She bows her head as she chants _- We will meet again, guardians. When the right time has come. – _She looks up again and narrows her cold blue eyes to Tomoyo. _– Especially you, Guardian of Air! Prepare for your worst battle! –_

Then the creature silently vanishes, leaving the empty room.

Meiling looks up to the ceiling, sure she saw someone there a while ago. She even heard a creepy whisper. Was there really someone there, or… just her imagination? Plus, she even sensed a creepy and magical aura. Oh well, maybe it's just her imagination, so she brushed it off.

Then, another opposite door opens, making the girls jump in surprise as they form a circle of each other. Surprisingly, it turns out to be their teacher, Mitzuki Kaho, who is grinning ear to ear.

"Welcome girls, to my library," she greets as she enters and closes the door gently. The girls sigh with relief hinted in it. "Arigato gozaimasu for coming this day. Are you all ready to take your very first training?"

The five girls smiles and nods, making Kaho smile. "Okay then, Sakura?" the emerald-eyed girl walks to her. "Kindly please order the crystal heart to take us to Deimos Training Hall."

Sakura confusedly nods, and then holds the silver heart pendant close to her chest, as she bows her head and closes her eyes. She gently commanded with all her heart, "Oh Crystal Heart, with the spirit of Yuan Xin, guide us to the Deimos Training Hall."

In the instant, a bright light surrounds all of them, making a strange WHOOSH sound. Naoko's eyes widen in surprise as the light reaches her, and then swallows all of them up in a fraction of a second. Then, in a flash, all of them are magically transported to another place.

Then, the library door opens, revealing a confused Syaoran. "Meiling?" he asks to himself, looking around. Then he sighs angrily and narrows his eyes. "Where in the hell are you, Meiling?" then he slams the door hard.

**_Somewhere else_**

Meiling opens her eyes lazily, her vision blurred. All she could see is… cotton candy. White, fluffy cotton candy. Ready to eat, patiently waiting to be tasted, there, in front of her, and so many of them! Yummy!

She smiles goofily and starts to reach out for it, extending her hands, when suddenly, amethyst eyes replaces them, making her shriek… loud.

"Ow, Meiling!" Tomoyo cries, covering her ears. "That hurts! You don't have to shout, you know. I was just checking up on you."

The Chinese girl blinks in surprise and asks, "Um… Tomoyo-chan? Is that you?" the girl with long raven hair turns to her with a look that tells are-you-crazy-or-something. She sighs and nods. "B-b-b-but… where's the cotton candy?"

"Cotton candy?" Tomoyo repeats, then burst out to a giggle. Then, more giggles are to be heard and Meiling is very confused. She looks down to see she's lying on a cloud! She shrieks and jumps up, then looks around… clouds everywhere!

"Relax, Meiling," a familiar voice calls, making the jet-blacked hair girl jerk her head around, to see Chiharu smirking. "We're just in the Deimos Training Hall. Remember, this is a magical and sacred place, so no need to shriek that there are clouds everywhere… and don't ask for cotton candy."

Tomoyo giggles at this and pleasantly smiles. "That's okay, Meiling," she comforts. "We were surprised at first, too. Anyways, the others are waiting for us in the other room." The amethyst-eyed girl extends her hand. "C'mon, we don't have to keep them waiting."

Meiling nods as Tomoyo helps her get up with Chiharu by their side. They turn to another room to see Sakura, Naoko, and Kaho chatting with each other gleefully. The auburn-haired girl turns around as her face breaks to a smile.

"Meiling-chan! You're okay!" Sakura exclaims, standing up and runs to her friend off-guard. "I was so worried! I'm glad that you have finally recovered."

The ruby-eyed guardians smiles a little as they let go, "I guess," she replies. She turns to their teacher and smirks and she turns to hyper mode. "So, teach, whatcha teaching us today?"

"I figured that you'll say that," Kaho smiles. "Okay, everyone, listen up. You five girls have further magic powers than the element ones. Do you want me to explain them to you?" they all nod. "Good, you, Tomoyo-chan… you are the only guardian to fly. Yes, fly, and you ONLY. No one else." Tomoyo gasps and smiles. "And you have the power to see the past through sound."

"Sugoi," Naoko exclaims quietly, smiling. "How about me, Kaho-san?"

Kaho turns to her and explains, "You, Naoko-chan, you have the power to create fire balls EVERYWHERE. Even in water!" Naoko's eyes widen behind her glasses and nods. "And you have strong telepathic powers that can let you talk to your friends through telepathy."

"Does that mean that we can talk to each other even without saying a word?" Meiling asks excitedly. Kaho nods. "SUGOI! But then… everyone can hear about what I'm thinking… uhh… not too good."

"But it is useful, though," Kaho smiles back. Then she walks to Chiharu and says, "You, Chiharu, can make flowers bloom, open passages through magic. For example, you can break open a cemented wall. And you can move things with your mind."

"Really?" Chiharu asks, stars twinkling in her eyes. "Cool! That means I won't have to clean my room anymore!" she starts to giggle.

"Mou! What about me?" Meiling asks lazily, crossing her arms in front of her and starts to boil. "Don't I have additional powers, too?"

"Of course you do," Kaho snaps back. "You can control tidal waves."

Meiling blinks and furrows her eyes, "That's all?" she asks, taken back. Kaho nods. "I mean, nothing else? Just that?" Kaho nods again. "What? I can't believe it! My friends have so great powers like to fly, see the past, move things with her mind, have strong telepathic powers, open passages, flowers bloom and I only can control tidal waves or tsunamis? I can't believe it!"

"Well, you have to, darling," Chiharu teases. "Because it's the truth."

Meiling looks away, giving a Hmph. Kaho smiles at how energetic these girls are and she turns to the giggling Sakura. "And you, Sakura," she starts as Sakura turns her attention to her. "You have the powers to talk to animals and talk to appliances. You also have the power to transport anyone everywhere you wish them to be."

Sakura smiles and bows her head slightly, "Arigato Gozaimasu." Even though that she can't believe that she soon will have many powers, she just know that a great adventure is waiting for them. Magical lands, evil enemies.

The redheaded teacher smiles once again and turns to the group and claps her hands loud, so that she will get their attention. "Excuse me, ladies," she starts. "Let us now practice." The girls nod and start to stand straight. "Good. Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo turns to her. "Can you please try to fly?"

The amethyst-eyed girl nods and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, and in a fraction of a second, she is seen high in the air. Meiling's eyes widen, and soon start to feel very envious, as she starts to frown. Her friends have such so special powers, but what about her?

Tomoyo smiles and floats back down again, and opens her eyes and bows slightly. Chiharu soon walks forward, as a wall and dead flowers, and unorganized things appear out of nowhere.

"You don't have to tell me what to do," Chiharu says with a smirk. She rises up her two hands, and narrows her eyes, as a green ray of light is seen from her hands and then runs forward to the wall, making a huge hole. She smiles as she points her index finger to the dead flowers, and then, to their excitement, the flowers starts to bloom and seems very happy and colorful. And then, with a snap of her fingers, the unorganized things start to move by itself, and then the place seems tidy and neat again.

Kaho claps her hands as she breaks to a grin, "Very good, Chiharu! You seem to be ready!" she then turns to Naoko and nods. "Naoko, you are next. You seem to know everything, right now, okay?" Naoko smiles. "Good." She turns to an empty space and chants the words, "Lake, appear to me now!" soon, a lake appears magically.

Naoko takes a deep breath, and walks forward and kneels down beside the lake. She pushes up her glasses and pulls down her right hand. She starts to chant a little, and soon, a fire is extracted from her hand.

"Good," Kaho smiles as Naoko turns back to the group. "Now, when you need badly to use telepathy, all you have to do is chant…" she starts to whisper a spell to Naoko's ear, and the maroon-haired girl smiles and giggles. "Okay?" Kaho asks as they break apart. Naoko nods.

"Sakura?" Kaho asks, as the honey-haired girl turns her emerald eyes to her. Kaho smiles slightly. "Do you want to practice? Well, your powers are quite much more easy to use. You can talk to appliances and animals any time and any where, without raising or changing your voice."

Sakura smiles and requests, "It's fine, Kaho-san. But may I pleas try to practice the steps of how to transport anyone?" Kaho smiles and nods and walks towards her to teach her.

"Get your pendant," Kaho orders, as Sakura did so. Put it in your chest and leave it floating there. Sakura puts the pendant close to her left bosom and leaves it floating there, much to her amazement. "Now, joint your ten fingers to one point."

Sakura looks up and confusedly asks, "How, Kaho-san?" she asks with such innocence.

"Like this," Kaho smiles. She starts to show Sakura how, her left fingers jointed to one point in the right direction, and the left hand jointed also to one point in the right direction, but in a 'sleep' style. Sakura nods and smiles. "Okay?"

"Un!" Sakura giggles. She then starts to do what Kaho did, and she did it so perfectly. "Then…?"

Kaho smiles and pats her back. "Listen to your heart, Sakura-chan. Order the spirit within it gently, through each other's heart. When the pendant starts to glow, it means the spirit is following you. When it does, point to the person or thing you want to transport by your right hand, and then point your left hand to where you want it to be transported. Okay?"

Sakura nods, and closes her eyes and starts to chant softly. When she feels a warm glow beneath her hands, she looks down and sees a temperate glow of white surrounding the pendant. She smiles and points her right hand to Meiling, who seems to look back at her, confused. And with her left hand, she points to the lake.

Suddenly, Meiling vanishes, making the girls confused to where she is. Then they heard a splash, and then turns to where it comes from. To their surprise, they see Meiling in the lake, all drenched up, to her hair to her body and to her uniform.

"Aw, great!" Meiling whines, looking at her wet hair. "What a life! I was just chatting with my friends when suddenly; I fell into this lake from the air! What the hell happened?" she starts to glare at Sakura, who is giggling uncontrollably. "Oh, I see the suspect now!"

The girls soon find themselves cornering Meiling by the water. "Meiling!" Naoko gasps, kneeling down. "What are you doing in there?"

Meiling glares at Sakura who just smiles back, "Ask our leader…" she growls. "I think she knows!"

The three girls turns to Sakura, as Sakura smiles and explains, "I have an explanation. Well, you see, I have the power to transport anyone and anything, right? When I start to practice, Meiling came first to my mind as I point to her and I decided to point my hand anywhere, but I didn't know it was the lake I pointed!" she then starts to turn to Meiling with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Meiling's eyes soften and were about to speak up when Chiharu interrupts her, "Well, I see the Queen-wanna-be enjoying herself with her little bath, huh, Miss Li?" she mocks with a sly smirk.

The ruby eyes of the Chinese girl start to heat up when she suddenly replies back, "Yeah, I'm so enjoying myself and since I'm very generous, I'll give you some of it!" she starts to raise her hand towards the pigtailed girl and soon, splashes of water starts to attack poor Chiharu, and Meiling just receive the last laugh. "Sorry, babe! I'm in my own home field!"

Chiharu looks down on her wet uniform in disbelief, and boils, "Darn! I forgot that Meiling's element is water!" she turns to the Chinese girl, who is trying to get out of the water. "Look at my uniform! It's soaking wet! You'll pay next time, Li!"

"I'll be waiting, Mihara!" Meiling teases, giggling.

Tomoyo comes beside her and gives her a warning look, "Meiling-chan! Look at you! You need to freshen up! Let me help you!" she starts to raise her hands towards the uniform and then, Meiling feels the clean wind Tomoyo is summoning to her uniform to her skin.

Meiling grins, "Thanks, Tomoyo-chan! Why don't you help Chiharu, too?" Tomoyo smiles and nods and runs off.

"You know?" Naoko whispers to the ruby-eyed queen. "I have a feeling that, that was just an excuse to use her powers." Meiling giggles and nods.

"Now, now girls, line up, it's about to get dark and I want you to know your last powers before you go home," Kaho announces loudly enough for the girls to hear, which it was, as they start to shut up and line in front of their teacher. "Good. Now, I want to tell you that you can create doubles of yourselves, meaning, that when one or each of you has to go to Deimos for an emergency meeting, you can create perfect doubles of yourselves to replace you while you're gone."

Meiling's eyes pops open as she squeals, "Really? WOW!" she exclaims, "Wow! Wow! Wow! That means I can go to anywhere I want without Auntie Yelan catching me!"

Kaho sighs as she adds, "I mean, Ms. Li, WHEN you need to go to the Deimos hall, so please pipe down." Meiling pouts but obediently obeyed. "Good, and now, I want you to know that these doubles are called Moon Mirrors, and they are the people that look like you, act like you, reflect about you, and do what you would do. Okay?" The girls nod.

Kaho smiles, "Very well. For our next meeting, you will soon meet your true master, Clow Reed."

**_To be continued…_**

Wow! That's a long chapter! So, how did it go, was it good or bad? Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay, school and virus problems! Okay, have a nice day and…

REVIEW!

_Glimps:  
After their very first training at the Deimos Training Hall, the dark force is becoming more stronger than before! With this, the five girls are going to meet Clow Reed for the first time!_

**Review!**


	5. The First Mission

**Magical Witches  
****Chapter 5: The First Mission  
**_**By: KawaiiLeena**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. They are a copyright from CLAMP.

Last Chapter >>

_Meiling's eyes pops open as she squeals, "Really? WOW!" she exclaims, "Wow! Wow! Wow! That means I can go to anywhere I want without Auntie Yelan catching me!" _

_Kaho sighs as she adds, "I mean, Ms. Li, WHEN you need to go to the Deimos hall, so please pipe down." Meiling pouts but obediently obeyed. "Good, and now, I want you to know that these doubles are called Moon Mirrors, and they are the people that look like you, act like you, reflect about you, and do what you would do. Okay?" The girls nod._

Kaho smiles, "Very well. For our next meeting, you will soon meet your true master, Clow Reed."

Chapter 5: The First Mission >>

Another typical Wednesday morning, as the golden sun slowly climbs up the big mountains, and the birds setting off towards the great sky. Students with their uniforms kissing their families goodbye as they start to head off to school, and 5 unusual teenage girls, with unlikely elemental powers walking towards the streets of Tomoeda…

Sakura Kinomoto continues to walk with a frown and still sleepy eyes, her four friends behind her. Such an unusual day for Sakura this is! An early morning, here she is, walking to school. A miracle this must be!

"Aww… don't take it so hard, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cheers, showing her pearly whites, and starts to catch up with her best friend. "Besides, don't you want this? It feels great walking early and smelling the fresh air!"

The auburn-haired girl rolls her emerald green eyes and responds with a pout, "Oh, sure, Tomoyo…. You tell me… I was so peacefully sleeping when you have to put my alarm clock in the loudest volume just right next to my ears, and that when I instantly woke up, Chiharu was in front of me, dressed up like DRACULA!"

Tomoyo giggles and smiles, "It was just for fun, Sakura. Don't take it so personally." She turns to her friends. "Right, girls?"

"Yeah, Sakura!" the three girls chorused, giggling uncontrollably. Sakura, who cannot hide it anymore, starts to smile. It feels so good to have friends like this. So good…

**XXX ELSE WHERE… XXX**

A girl with maroon hair and maroon eyes walks towards the crystal ball of her master, Clow Reed, and starts to frown as she sets her eyes towards the five girls, looking so carefree and childish.

"They aren't fit to be the guardians," she murmurs softly and dangerously, as her shoulders drop. "They have no experience." She starts to look away. "Clow Reed has me, and Suppi, but why THEM? What do they have that I don't?"

Ruby Moon, her code name, sighs and crosses her slender arms in front of her. "I can't believe this." She says in a whisper. "I have to find a way somehow to prove they aren't fit to contain the elemental powers…"

She narrows her eyes and says darkly, "I HAVE to find a way."

**XXX BACK TO TOMOEDA XXX**

Sakura swallows hard as their math teacher walks in to their humble classroom, looking strict as ever. Math, her most horrible subject, and her probably best enemy, is now here. She could barely remember what the teacher taught them yesterday. What was it again? Exponents? Or was it integers?

"Tomoyo… I'm scared…" Sakura whimpers to her best friend, who is beside her. Tomoyo turns to her with a questioned look. "I… I forgot what sensei discussed yesterday! What am I going to do?"

Tomoyo sighs and replies, "Just make the best of things, Sakura. Whatever will be, will be." Then she turns to their teacher, who has a triumphant look on his face. "Mr. Takana knows you're not good in math, so he'll probably go easy on you." She starts to cheer her best friend up, who only nodded.

"Well, class," their teacher barks as he sits down and opens his record book with a list of names in it. "I know we should have a review today about what I discussed yesterday, but since I'm such in a good mood, I think I'm going to give you all a pop quiz." He says this with a proud tone, and is also expecting some groans, which it did.

He starts to smirk and looks around the room, "Now, now. Let's get started." Little more groans and protests are to be heard. "Hmm… where should I start? To the bottom or above? Maybe halfway should do it…"

"_Guardians…" _a voice rings in Tomoyo's, Sakura's and also, Chiharu's mind. It sounded like Kaho's. _"Guardians… I need you… Clow Reed needs you… Go to the Deimos Hall… now…"_

"Did you hear that?" Sakura whispers to Tomoyo's ear, which simply nodded. "I think it was from Kaho. Tomoyo, call on to Chiharu and tell her we need to leave immediately." Tomoyo nods and gives Chiharu, who was at the other side of the room, the 'look'. The brown-haired girl nods back. "So…"

"KINOMOTO! DAIDOUJI!" Mr. Takana's voice yells to the girls, who made them jump in surprise. "What are you two mumbling in there?"

Tomoyo looks around with a desperate look, and an excuse finally zooms to her mind, "Um… sensei, I think Sakura's not feeling well… uhh… she needs to go to the… bathroom… yeah… to… to…"

Mr. Takana arches an eyebrow, and adds, "To what, Miss Daidouji? To have her 'bowel movement'?" Tomoyo nods with a sheepish smile, and Mr. Takana looks to the innocent Sakura, who seems perfectly fine, as he starts to be suspicious. "She wants to leave class right? All right, go ahead. And go with her. But as soon as you get back, you two will be stopping by the blackboard."

Sakura and Tomoyo nods and starts to walk towards the door, as Tomoyo again adds, "But this might take a while, sir." She starts to look behind Chiharu and urges her to come. Chiharu just simply nods and motions her to wait and that she'll be catching up later.

"Fine, then, Daidouji," Mr. Takana barks with a frown. "But remember, you two will be stopping here, alright? NO ONE escapes my quizzes!" Tomoyo nods and pushes Sakura to the hallway. "Alright, now that is over with, let us continue. How about Miha—" Once again, the teacher is interrupted.

"Oooohhhhh…" a girl with certain two pigtails moans loudly enough, hugging her stomachs tightly, a pained expression on her face. "Oooohhhhh… it hurts… my stomach hurts…"

Mr. Takana sighs again and shakes his head, "Miss Mihara, are you alright?" Chiharu looks up and stiffly shakes her head. "What seems to be the matter, then?" Chiharu bits her lower lip and points to her stomach. "Oh? A stomachache, is it? Mihara, are you bringing this up?"

Chiharu shakes her head and replies, "No…no, sensei…" she then secretly lowers her index finger below her desk and point to Mr. Takana's record book, and then points to the open window. In the split of a second, the record book is seen flying away outside.

"MY RECORD BOOK!" Mr. Takana shrieks as he starts to run outside the classroom to the outskirts of the school. "MY RECORD BOOK! THE TICKETS FOR THE COBALT BLUE CONCERTS IS IN THERE!"

Chiharu smirks triumphantly and stands up and snaps her fingers. "Score!" she laughs, and the whole class laughs with her. She then walks in front and says directly, "Class Dismiss!"

**Back to Tomoyo and Sakura…**

"What a nice way of bringing up an excuse, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura says in a bored tone, with a very unhappy frown. "I have to go to the bathroom to have my 'bowel movement'. It's so embarrassing! Good thing Syaoran's not in that class, or else, I would die of humiliation!"

Tomoyo giggles as they continue to walk towards the hallway, leading to a stairway. "But that was my only excuse, Sakura-chan." Then she starts to look around. "I wonder if Meiling and Naoko heard it, too?"

"We heard it," a familiar voice replies behind the two best friends. Sakura turns around and smiles as she sees Meiling and Naoko behind them with a smile. "Nihao!" Meiling greets.

Sakura smiles widely and pats Meiling by the shoulder, "Good, we are all here." Then she looks around. "The only missing left is Chiharu…"

"Hey guys! 'Sup?" a voice says behind them, and as they turn around, they see Chiharu smiling at them, her back against the wall, and arms crossed in front of her. Chiharu then starts to walk by her friends. "So, all of us heard Kaho's call. This makes immediate action."

"But where would we go?" Naoko asks in a matter-of-fact tone, pushing up her glasses. "We can't possibly transport to Deimos here. Many people can see, and can accuse us of being witches."

Sakura nods and says, "She's right." Then she starts to think, and then after a while, snaps her fingers. "Oh, I know!" then she stops. "Wait. I think we're missing something."

The other four girls blink. "Huh? What?"

Sakura giggles and winks, "Moon Mirrors! We can't just leave without the school's permission, ne?" the four girls look at each other and broke into grins.

Ten minutes later… 

"What a place… so… ugh… clean…" Meiling says with sarcasm as they enter the smelly boys' room, filled with such dirt and sour smell. Meiling then tries to fan her nose. "Ugh, what a stench!" she then turns to Sakura who had no movement as she continues to walk in the middle. "Don't tell me this is what you have in mind, Sakura."

Sakura glances up to her and smiles, "I'm sorry, Meiling, but this is the only way left." Then she continues to walk in the middle, ignoring the smelly surroundings. "Besides, you don't want to go to the girls' room, don't you? Numerous girls will be in there, and they'll suspect the whole thing."

"She has a point, Meiling," Chiharu snaps at her 'rival' with a triumphant smile. "No need to get picky!" then she laughs off.

Meiling narrows her eyes at Chiharu and clenches her fist. "Darn you, Chiharu!" then she sighs and follows behind Sakura. "Okay, let's get this over with." The other four nods as they form a circle.

Sakura then puts out her Crystal Heart pendant, and starts to chant…

"O Crystal Heart, with all our heart and soul, may you guide us to our way towards to Clow Reed in the Deimos Congregation Hall. May the Holy Spirit of Yuan Xin reside into our spirits and enlighten our hearts and mind, as we get ready for our mission to stop evil at all costs. Crystal Heart, bring us to Deimos!"

**In a magical place…**

A holy lion, with unusual black fur, and dangerous but kind eyes, looks up suddenly as he feels a supernatural force is coming towards his master's lair. He turns to his master, Clow Reed, who has a mysterious smile, and is looking very calm and relaxed as he sat in his royal throne.

"Master…" the loyal pet starts as he sits up, but then, interrupted.

"Do not worry, Spiral Sun," Clow Reed smiles, as he caresses its fur. He looks up again. "I feel it, too. It must be the new Guardians." He laughs. "They will now start their very first mission."

Spiral Sun soon starts to hesitate, as he asks, "But, Master, don't you think it's too much of a risk? They're only little girls! Very young, and very new to this kind of treatment!" He then shakes his head. "They might not know what to do, since this is their FIRST mission."

Clow Reed gives off a kind laugh. "Yes, I do know that, Spiral." Then he smiles at his pet. "But they are determined. They will give out their best, that is for sure."

"But Master…!"

The powerful man stops him with another laugh, "Just wait and see, Spiral Sun. You will know the results in a matter of days." Then he closes his eyes as he waits for the new girls to come in.

Then, suddenly, a pink light soon starts to grow in front of the highly man, as it grows bigger, brighter, and more powerful. Spiral Sun covers his eyes to protect it, but Clow Reed didn't. In fact, he was still smiling.

Then, the light soon fades, to reveal five young, sweet, beautiful but strong girls with eyes closed. Soon, they open their eyes, to reveal pretty colors of eyes such as warm emerald green, soft amethyst violet, determined ruby red, just honey brown, and sweet maroon.

Everyone in the congregation hall gasps at the beautiful sight of the girls, and soon, whispers are to be heard, but Sakura dismiss it.

"Which one of you is Clow Reed?" Sakura asks in a loud, strong and determined voice.

Clow Reed smiles as he stands up, and replies, "It is I, guardian. I welcome you to the Deimos Lair."

Sakura looks up and her eyes flew open. Clow Reed was terribly handsome! At first, she was expecting a wrinkly old man who always barked orders, but this was nothing she expected! He looks even kind!

Then, Sakura kneels down before the powerful man, as Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko did the same. Meiling looks around, dumbfounded, but Chiharu nudges her at her ankle and Meiling then kneels down, grumbling about something.

"Thank you for the treatment, guardians," Clow Reed smiles. "I have expected you. As you have known, I am Clow Reed, your master. This, on my right side, is Spiral Sun, my loyal pet. And on my left side is…" then he turns around. "Hm? Where is Eriol?"

"Sorry I am late!" a voice calls behind the magician. He turns around and smiles; it was Eriol, with his round glasses, azure hair and sapphire eyes. "Hi! I'm Eriol, Clow Reed's assistant."

Clow Reed laughs, "He said it all."

Tomoyo looks at Eriol with surprised amethyst eyes, as she feels her heart pounding against her chest. This Eriol looks so cute, and she is pretty sure she is at the same age as her.

Eriol looks at the guardians and caught Tomoyo looking at him differently… like… dreamy. He chuckles and shakes his head as he thinks –_ Another admirer, I see… - _

But Eriol has someone else in mind, and it was surely not Tomoyo. It was another girl, also one of the guardians, with characteristics such as strong, beautiful, independent and strong-willed. And it was, Sakura Kinomoto.

(A/n: Please forgive me, Tomoyo/Eriol fans, but I immediately made a mistake about the couple thing. At first, Eriol is veryIN LOVEto Sakura. But in the end, you'll know the twist. )

"Very well, then," Clow Reed booms. "You will get to be used to us sooner or later. As for now, I have a mission to be bestowed upon you."

"We are ready for your orders," Sakura replies, her voice echoing in the palace, the other four girls smiles at their leader.

Clow Reed smiles, "Good. I will give you the mission." He puts out his right hand and places it in front of him and chants a spell. A few moments, an image of the planets and galaxies under his guard appears magically. "As you can see, one planet among you are seeing now is called Velania, the world of lifting verses and unknown curses."

"There is a king that lives here, and his name is Fateskos, the king that was before had a heart of gold, but now, changed, and for the reason, I do not know. Now that he is very evil and has a heart full of rage, he despise me, hates me, accusing me of the sufferings he has experienced and wants to destroy me, and not only me, but everything."

"Every day that pass, every second that go by, he is getting stronger. It must be because of the anger that is packed up inside him." Clow Reed puts off the images. "And now, I want you to stop him. Stop him before it's too late. Change his mind. Let his heart soften."

Sakura, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko and Tomoyo nods in the same time, and is getting the message. Eriol smiles for their bravery, especially for the young leader.

"Very well," Cloud Reed smiles, and zaps a portal below where the guardians are standing. "That is the portal to Velania. Remember, do your best, but do not force yourself if you can't do it. There is always a second time. Now, DO YOUR DUTY!"

"Yogai (Roger)!" exclaims the girls, closing their eyes as they are slowly now being transported to the land of Velania…

**_1 second later_…** _(The transportation of Clow Reed and any magic related to him is similar to a fraction of light… so yeah…)_

Meiling slowly opens her eyes to see unfamiliar surroundings. It was dark, strange trees… maybe it was nighttime… she looks down herself and screams! She wasn't wearing their uniform! They were wearing…

"AH! Why am I wearing this!" yells Chiharu. She was wearing a V-neck earth-green shirt, narrowed to her thumb. Sparkles of dust is scattered on her skirt which was up until to her foot, which was colored forest green.

"A costume? Oh! Interesting! Free clothes!" Naoko laughs. She was wearing an also V-neck orange sleeveless hang top and a red miniskirt with long orange and red socks. She is wearing a fiery red headband.

"ARGH! I can sew better than this!" Tomoyo cries. She was wearing a gray square-neck hang top, and gray miniskirt that is above the knees and white socks.

"Oh… a costume… I wasn't expecting this…" Sakura says, smiling. She is wearing a V-neck yellow shirt, its sleeve to her hands. She is also wearing very short yellow short, but very long light yellow socks.

Well, as for Meiling, she is wearing a blue sleeveless square-necked shirt and has similar shorts like Sakura, but has short blue socks.

"At least look at the bright side guys," Naoko cheers up her friends, shrugging. "We got free clothes! I mean, costumes!"

Tomoyo sighs and gives up, "I guess," then she lit up with an annoyed face. "But I can sew something better than this, y'know…"

Sakura giggles, then their laughter fades, as she looks around the new surroundings. Trees are everywhere, and it seems it is also nighttime. And it also seems they are in the middle of a forest.

_Rustle… Rustle…_

"Shh…" Sakura warns her friends, putting her index finger on her lips, motioning to be quiet. The other four instantly shuts up. "Be quiet… I think… I'm hearing something…"

_Rustle… Rustle… _

Sakura quickly put on her fighting stance, and so did the others, expecting a fight…

_**To be continued…**_

Hahaha! So, was it good or just dumb? Sorry if my chapters bore you, people! But, hey, I did my best! Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy yourselves! Tune in for the nest chapter!

**REVIEW**!


	6. Fateskos, the Man of Hate

**Magical Witches  
****Chapter 5: Fateskos, the Man of Hate  
****By: KawaiiLeena**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Doing this for fun and entertainment ONLY!

Hey, to all who are reading this fic, thanks for the kind reviews! It flatters me so! And I would really appreciate it if you would also check out my other CCS fic, _Path to Destiny_! It's about Sakura who thinks she is a boy… it's full of LOVE TRIANGLES!

Anyhow, this is the answer to some of my reviewers:

**Eriol and Sakura?**

Yeah, some of you might hate me for this. You see, in the beginning, Eriol likes Sakura for her determination and positive outlook in life, and for her carefree and naïve attitude. Also, he will be Syaoran's rival for Sakura's heart… don't worry, I won't disappoint all of you Eriol/Tomoyo fans out there!

**What about Syaoran?**

Oh, Syaoran will be fuming, all right! But I won't spoil it for you, fellow readers! It might ruin the thrill!

Anyways, here's your much-awaited chapter!

Chapter 5: Fateskos, the Man of Hate

Sakura backs away, her right hand signaling everyone to be quiet, as they fear they will encounter their very first enemy. The green bush continues to move, sending chills to the girls' spines. Then, it stops, and out comes a blue… bunny?

"A bunny?" Meiling gasps, and then looks away in disbelief. "I can't believe this. And to think I was ready to splash some waves."

Chiharu laughs as she replies, "Oh really? And I thought I saw a scared look on your face just a while ago." Meiling glares at her with her red eyes, and if looks could burn, Chiharu might have been turned to ashes right now! "Oh, is Meiling guilty?"

Before both of them could start arguing, Sakura immediately stops them with the infamous stern look on her face, "Stop it, guys." She orders. "This is no time to fight. Remember, we have to do our duty." She stares at the bunny for a minute than walks away. "Come on, guys. We have nothing to do here."

"Oh, is our leader ignoring me?" a familiar voice asks, in fact it was TOO familiar. Sakura turns around, much to the other's surprise. She walks towards the bunny and mutters, "… Eriol-kun?"

The bunny twitches its nose, then, it slowly transforms to a young and handsome teenage 17 years old magician boy who has navy blue hair and azure blue eyes that seem to be twinkling with mysteriousness.

"I knew I recognized that voice somewhere," Naoko comments, smiling at Tomoyo, who was faintly blushing. Then, she turns back to Eriol, who was wearing a blue cape, a sky blue T-shirt with the words, _Bow before me… before I turn you to Pies! _And a dark blue khaki with brown boots. "What are you doing here, Eriol-san?"

Eriol smiles at all of them and replies, "Clow Reed-sama thought I could be of some help, since I know this place around," then he walks towards the front where Tomoyo was. "Let's go, if you don't mind myself escorting you pretty ladies."

Tomoyo blushes as she speaks, "We actually don't mind, Eriol-san… actually, it's quite a pleasure!" the other four turns to her with odd looks, as Tomoyo just sweatdrops, making Eriol chuckle a little.

"Anyways, it's been years since I have last visited this world of Velania, so," Eriol turns to the leader and gives her a melting smile that didn't seem to work effectively on Sakura, much to his disappointment. "So don't expect to give you a whole tour."

"Nah…" Sakura smiles at him. "We aren't really expecting anything…" then the determined leader turns to Tomoyo and asks her, "Tomoyo, could you fly high and see what is up ahead?"

Tomoyo nods and starts to flap her butterfly wings (A/n: I forgot, she has wings! The others don't!) And flies through the Velania sky, only to see a few lights which is owned by a town and an eerie castle that seems to be in level 4 (Meaning it reaches up to fourth floor) that is surrounded by green bushes.

"What do you see, Tomoyo?" Chiharu asks, looking up to the beautiful motherly figure that was still in the sky, flying. Tomoyo looks and flies down, and smiles at the others as her two feet reached the dirty ground. "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo replies and turns to the leader, "Sakura, after we cross this forest, we have to pass some village or town or some sort. After that, I saw an eerie castle up to level 4, and seems really scary."

"Does this castle has a red flag with a head of a dragon on the middle and knives on both four corners?" Eriol asks the Air Guardian with serious eyes. Tomoyo turns to him and nods at the description. "Yes, that is the castle of Fateskos." Naoko gasps. "Yes, Clow Reed told me that a long time ago." Then he smiles again. "But no worries. We have to go soon. Don't want to fail our mission."

"OUR mission?" Meiling coughs, arching an eyebrow. The four glares at her rudeness.

Eriol turns to her and chuckles lightheartedly. "Oh, I'm sorry if I have offended you in some way, Ms. Water Guardian," then he corrects himself, "Backtrack… But no worries, we have to go soon. Don't want to fail YOUR mission." Then he walks away ahead, chuckling to himself.

"I can't believe you are so rude, Meiling," Tomoyo scolds her, making the four heads turn to her. "You can't embarrass Eriol-san just like that, you know. Where are your manners? And here I am, thinking you are even from the respected Li family!"

Realizing what she just said, Tomoyo blushes a deep shade of red.

"Uhh… Tomoyo, are you alright?" Naoko asks, arching an eyebrow at the blushing Tomoyo. "You seem to be really red out there."

Tomoyo smiles nervously at her and replies kindly, "Really? Oh, it must be the weather." She starts fanning herself. "It's a bit hot lately… um… I'm going ahead! Ja!" so, the gentle Tomoyo runs off where Eriol has gone.

"Is it me, or am I getting the hint that Tomoyo likes Eriol?" Meiling asks to the other three girls.

"Apparently, it's just you," the other three bluntly and plainly replies before following the other two, leaving Meiling by herself.

Meiling jumps and runs to catch up with the others, "H-hey!" she exclaims. "Don't leave me HEERRREEE!"

**_Somewhere else…_**

Loud thunders roar and bright lightning flash by the windows of the room of Fateskos, who is a handsome man with long white hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a white cape and white tank top with also white warrior pants (don't know how to describe it…), who is standing by the windowpane, looking emotionless as ever.

Fateskos, as his name is, was once a man with a heart of gold, but for some reason, he turned evil. And for now, we will learn the reason why…

"Pathetic beings," he murmurs under his breath, as he notices five unfamiliar girls roaming around the forest and a certain blue-eyed boy. "That must be the fragile guardians of Clow Reed," he snorts and laughs evilly. "What is Clow Reed thinking? Does he think that he can beat me by five stupid girls? Is he risking other lives just to beat me? Pathetic."

Fateskos laughs again, really amused by these young 'pathetic' girls who are struggling to get out of the forest. "Oh, Clow Reed, is it me or is it that you are getting a lot more stupider?" then, he stops and clenches his fist tight, "You have created Velania, you created me and made me the king of this precious world… Yes, I do admit, I owe you for giving me life…"

"I owe you for making myself a good king and a wise ruler," he mumbles under his breath angrily, clenching his fists tighter. Then he looks up with angry blue eyes as he says furiously, "But after you announced that my end is near, I can't help but be angry at you! You created me, and after when I was so strong, I'll just die?"

Fateskos laughs again, a laugh so eerie and cold, that those who have heard it backed away, "You are pathetic, Clow Reed! PATHETIC! You are just like dirt! Useless! Meaningless! You just throw away everything you create!"

Then he looks to the dark sky and says darkly, "After so many years of making this world a peaceful place, after so many hard-work I have made, I can't believe you'll let me die with no reason, can't believe that in a matter of days, I will be but a lifeless body like the people I so despise and have killed!"

Then, he smiles evilly as he touches the soft glass with his right hand, adoring the black clouds and loud thunders, "And so, that is why, before my useless life will end, I will destroy you first and then bring everything with me to the depths of nothingness!" he grins deviously.

"Oh, Clow Reed, if you only know how much I am getting stronger each second, each minute and each day that is passing, you must be in front of me now, bowing and asking for forgiveness." He laughs evilly again. Then,

Fateskos narrows his eyes as he mumbles, "But sadly, I think that won't happen." He turns around and walks to his bed. "I know you too much that you aren't going to give up that easily. And to think you were once my master and I would look up to you as my current idol… but that will be no more."

He raises his left hand in front of him and says in a rather cold and devious tone, "And my plan is going so perfect!" he smirks as he looks to the ground, "And as I die, I will bring everything with me. Everything I created, everything that has life, everything!"

Then, he walks to one side and looks at the calendar, "After 15 days…" he smirks. "You're going down with me, _Master…_" he laughs again, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Then, a knock is heard. Fateskos stops laughing and turns to the door, "Come in."

The wooden door opens, and a beautiful maiden with silver hair and the same cold blue eyes, wearing a sky-blue satin dress with soft materials, enters the room. "Brother, dear," she starts, crossing her arms. "Are you talking to yourself again?"

Fateskos smirks at his sister and caresses her silver hair. "Hahaha, Ariesalla, you know me too well," then he lets go and frowns. "Actually, I'm just looking back to my past… and my finish…"

Ariesalla sighs and hugs her brother, "You mean that foolish Clow Reed?" Fateskos nods. "Oh, brother, you don't need to look back to that horrible past… Even though you'll die, you will not be in vain. Because you will bring Clow Reed and everything with you, right? That means, I'm considered there, too."

"I suppose you are correct," Fateskos smirks and then looks up to the sky.

"Anyway, I'm here to bring in a report," Ariesalla starts again, her voice changing to a serious one. "One of our spies has seen five unfamiliar girls roaming in our private territory. It is also said that Eriol, one of Clow Reed's assistants, is with them." Then she looks away. "Brother, do you think…?"

Fateskos nods and continues to look out to the window. "Yes, Ariesalla." He narrows his eyes, "The five elemental guardians." Then he turns to his sister, "Ariesalla, go and send assassins when they enter the village. Protect the castle with the energy barrier. That will give us time."

Ariesalla nods and heads out to the door, "Yes… brother." Then she leaves the room.

_Nothing can stop me from what I want, Clow Reed! _he frowns to himself. _Not even these puny guardians can stop me…_

**_Back to Sakura and the others…_**

"ARGH!" Meiling exclaims as the six of them finally exits the large and wide forest. "Finally! Air! Space! NO TREES!" the others laugh at her gestures, including Eriol, who seems to be chuckling.

Then, they step foot on a cemented road, "Huh?" Sakura mutters, then she looks up to read the following, "Portanian Village?" she turns to Eriol. "Is this the certain village you told us about, Eriol-kun?"

Eriol nods, then stops walking, much to the other's surprise. "What's wrong?" Chiharu asks. Eriol looks towards the other girls and hushes them to be quiet.

"An ambush is waiting for us," Eriol smiles at them. "We have to be pretty careful." Surprisingly, four black ninja-liked men appears from out of nowhere. "See?"

"You cannot pass here," one of the men starts, walking forward. "From the orders of Lady Ariesalla, you cannot go further!"

"Oh really?" Naoko asks, arching eyebrow. "How about it, leader?"

Sakura glares at the assassins and says in a tone that means business, "Get out of our way. We don't have any business with you."

Another man laughs and spats out, "What makes you think we'll do that?" then he pulls out a sword. "We can't let you do that."

Sakura narrows her eyes and snaps her fingers, letting the other girls ready their fighting stances, "Then he have to force our way in."

**_To be continued…_**

_Please REVIEW!_


	7. Are you ready? Part 1

_**Magical Witches**_

**_Chapter 7: Are you ready? Part 1_**

_**By: KawaiiLeena**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. They are from CLAMP. Oh yeah, "Shiva" doesn't belong to me! It's from Square Soft! I just borrowed it for a while!_

Hi! It's me again! Hehe! Anyways, thanks for the flattering reviews! I totally appreciate it! Also, here are some answers to some of your questions:

Moon Mirrors? In the witch magazine, it's ASTRAL DROPS 

 Well, yes, I know the WITCH magazine, and actually is my favorite and this story is kind of related to them. Sakura is like Will, Tomoyo is like Hay Lin, and etc, but yes, Moon Mirrors are the Astral Drops. I just changed the names because I don't want this story to come out exactly like them.

Just where does Syaoran stand in this? 

Syaoran? Hehe… actually, Syaoran is not one of the leading characters. He's like a thrilling extra. Or some guy who thinks he is just friends with Sakura.

No! Not Eriol and Sakura! SxS! 

OMG! I'm so sorry if I ever offended you in some way! I said this before and I will say this again… It's NOT EriolxSakura pairing! Promise! Let's just say this will be an Eriol/Sakura/Syaoran love triangle but the main couple of the anime series will end up with each other! SxS!

Okay, that's all! Here's your chapter, people! Enjoy reading!

Chapter 7:

Are you ready? Part 1

"Then we have to force our way in." Sakura smiles charmingly but dangerously, motioning the other girls to get ready to fight. The assassins look at each other. "What's the matter? Scared?"

The first one laugh, "Hahaha! Scared? Are you mocking us, girl?" the first one laugh. "Actually, it's the exact opposite. Hahaha…" he snaps his fingers twice, confusing the girls. Then, out of nowhere, another two assassins came out. "Six versus six." The first one, who seems to be the leader, smiles wickedly. "Perfect."

Sakura glares at him, and then looks at the girls and Eriol. She whispers, "Guys, I'll take the leader, I have a score to settle with him. Meiling, you get the tall and blonde one. Chiharu, you take the one with blue-black hair, but are careful, though. He seems tough. Naoko, you take the short one. He's short, but I think he's the fastest of 'em all. Tomoyo, take the one that jumped from the tree. Eriol," he smiles at him warmly. "Take the fat pig. I'm counting on you."

Eriol looks at the fat assassin. He swallows hard a little (Try imagining it! ) The fat boy was really FAT. His ninja suit looks like it was about to rip out. He has big bulging eyes and has some dark circles around it.

Sakura lowers her head and tries to start counting with her hands. As it reached one, the girls suddenly starts lunging at the assassins. "Go!" Sakura exclaims, as she starts to jump high to the air, then lands in front of the leader lunge her right fist at him, but it missed. Sakura's eyes widen and then glare at the leader.

Meiling smiles seductively at the tall one as she appears in front of him. The blonde one glares at her, "Hey, cutie," Meiling winks, confusing the ninja. "What's your name?"

The blonde glares at her, "Eon, but that is none of your business!" the blonde exclaims as he tries to kick her. Luckily, Meiling jumps high and falls a few steps backward. She gives a sad face.

"What's wrong, cutie?" Meiling winks again. "Can't seem to attack me?" Eon glares at her and throws out a 4-cornered shuriken. Meiling smirks and moves her head slightly in the left, making the shuriken hit the broad tree behind her instead. "Missed!" she raises her hand and then aims at Eon, then shoots out a bunch of water on him. "Oh! You're so wet!"

Eon looks at himself and throws another shuriken at Meiling, which cuts a little on her right cheek. Meiling winces and then glares at him, "Okay, you've gone TOO far, mister!" she puts both of her hands in the air and cries out, "Shiva!"

Then, a magical being forms out of nowhere and throws a bunch of ice needles at Eon. Eon was fast, so he wasn't scratched even a little bit. Meiling frowns, "Why can't you stand still? Don't do anything, will you!"

Eon looks up at her as he falls from the dirty ground without difficulty, "And why would I do that?"

Meiling rolls her eyes as she replies angrily, "So I can defeat you, duh!" then she sighs and jumps in the air, "HAAAA!" she cries as she kicks him at the chin, which was successful. Eon fell to the ground with a hard thud, gritting his teeth in the process. He gets up quickly and lunges to Meiling, throwing another pair of four shurikens.

The Chinese girl widens her eyes and jumps in the air after the first shuriken, then summersault in the left after the second, then ducked to the ground after the third and then rolled over after the fourth.

Meiling stands up huffing and puffing, her ebony black hair almost a total wreck and strangled. "What was that for anyways? You could've killed me!"

Eon glares at her before shooting another shuriken, "That's the point!" he laughs as Meiling yelps and moves to the left, a sweatdrop appearing. "You're tough, you know… but that's no problem!" he pulls something from his back and then throws it… fast.

Meiling's eyes widen again for the third time and gasps. It was a sharp knife! Immediately, she summons a water shield in front of her, and when the knife hit the barrier, it quickly falls to the ground, the Water Guardian unharmed.

As the water shield fades away, Eon grunts. He starts to lunge at her, holding another two knives. Meiling narrows her eyes… this was getting tricky. She immediately charges at him, her fists ready.

As they came nearer, Meiling quickly kicks him at the stomach. Eon groans and clutches his stomach in pain, but it didn't stop him from counterattacking. Before his body hit the ground, he threw a knife towards Meiling. Meiling's eyes widen in surprise, but, luckily, she was saved when Tomoyo pushes her using her wind powers, making the knife hit again the tree behind them.

Meiling blinks as she gets up, she looks around and sees the assassin unconscious on the ground, moaning and groaning in deep pain. Meiling grins and exclaims, "Yay! I won! I won!" she starts doing a victory dance and sticks out her tongue to her enemy, "Beehh! I beat you! I beat you!"

Eon looks up and then closes his eyes tiredly as he mutters; "Stupid girl…" then falls into unconsciousness again.

Meanwhile, at Daidouji Tomoyo's side, she was slightly sweating as she focuses her eyes at the young assassin, named Koushiro. Yes, she does admit, he was tough, and has good jumping skills, maybe even better than her. But she isn't going to give up that easily.

"Giving up, dearie?" Koushiro smirks, flashing his bloody crimson eyes at her. Tomoyo swallows hard and glares at him, which looks unconvincing, since she is very warm and nice even to those who are evil.

Tomoyo blinks for a moment and shrugs, "No comment." She then flies and summons a quick sand attack to the enemy, gathering all the dirt and dusts from every surrounding. As she summons all of it, she lunges it Koushiro, but missed. She frowns at this.

"Why, you seem to be a little slow, aren't you?" Koushiro mocks her as he quickly moved to the left as the Wind Guardian attacked. He pulls out a knife and throws it to the air, aiming at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo gasps and moves to the left, making the knife run pass her to the tree. Unaware, Koushiro threw another knife. Luckily, Meiling saw this and threw it aside with her water powers, having a thankful smile from Tomoyo and a glare from the assassin.

"That's for saving me last time!" Meiling winks. Then, she comes up with an idea. "Hey, Tomoyo-chan!" she exclaims. "Why don't we work together?" Tomoyo looks down and nods with a smile.

Tomoyo flies back to the ground and gets in her fighting position, together with Meiling by her side. Jointly, they lunge at the same time at him, but Koushiro just smirks. He jumps high at the air quickly! Tomoyo and Meiling's eyes widen in surprise, wondering where he could be.

They turned around, but it was too late. Koushiro appeared behind them and kicked both of them at their backs. Meiling grits her teeth as she readies both of their bodies to touch the ground. But Tomoyo twitches her eyes and then flies back up, reaching Meiling's arms.

"Thanks," Meiling whispers. Tomoyo smiles at her, "Let's do it!"

Tomoyo turns around to see Koushiro smiling deviously at them. He then throws a pair of Shurikens. The Wind Guardian summons a wind shield in front of them, making the Shurikens go back to Koushiro.

Koushiro's eyes widen in shock as the knife runs closer towards him. Quickly, he ducks to the ground and evaded the counterattack. He starts to stand up quickly, but Meiling and Tomoyo takes the chance to hit him. Both of the guardians jumps high in the air and kicks Koushiro in the chest, making him fall down to the ground.

The skilled assassin quickly throws a rope to a branch of the tree before his back hit the hard ground. Before Tomoyo and Meiling knew it, Koushiro was gone and nowhere in sight.

"Where could he be?" Meiling asks, looking around, her eyes carrying suspicion.

Tomoyo turns to her and replies, "He's fast, Meiling. He's not what he seems to be." Tomoyo looks around with her amethyst eyes, narrowing it a little. "He's behind every rock, every tree, every bush… he may be everywhere… so, watch your ba— AH!"

The Wind guardian soon finds herself her body pressed to the ground, Meiling by her side, eyes widen, "T-Tomoyo-chan! Are you alright?" Tomoyo grunts in response, her face looking painful. Meiling looks at Tomoyo's back and nearly fainted. "Oh my God…"

"W-what…?" Tomoyo asks her, as she tried to get up, but failed. Her body was numb, her back was painful, and she could feel a slimy liquid spreading on her Wind costume. "W-what's in m-my b-back, M-Meiling?"

Meiling couldn't reply, for she was too shock to even move her lips. She just gapes at her friend's back, "I… I… I…"

"TELL ME, MEILING!" Tomoyo finally yells, getting pissed all of a sudden. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes wander to Meiling's Ruby ones. Meiling gives a troubled look and says,

"Tomoyo, you've been hit by a shuriken."

_**To be continued…**_

_Don't miss Part 2! _

_Kawaii-Leena!_

_Ps: Remember… REVIEW!_


End file.
